The Bloody Paths that have become Intertwined
by Shiningstar Girl 777
Summary: Even as they grew up, married the loves of their lives, and had children of their own, Haruka and Hikaru were still the best of friends. But their lives are about to be disturbed by a man driven by anger, angst, and jealous towards this two friends. What will happen to them and their wives? And what will become of their children? Prequel to Romeo of the Night and Juliet of the Day.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey, everybody, I'm on break from school until my Introduction to Weather Class on June 11th. So enjoy!**_

_***This is a prequel to my 'Romeo of the Night and Juliet of the Day' fanfic. It tells the plot of before the actually the story happened from the meeting of Hikaru Taiyou Daiya and Haruka Yoshio Kuran to when Kaname saved Yuuki after the massacre of the Daiya Province. **_

_*****__**WARNING!**__**There**_ _**might some spoilers of my main Vampire Knight fanfic along the road. So please be prepared. **_

_**Notes you should know for this Fanfic:**_

_***Purebloods can avert their bodies back into that of small children. (Inspired from Kaname's reincarnation into a baby.) When they lived as un-aged early to late twenty's year olds for a while and then revert back into children again. They continue like this until they find a spouse and have children together. **_

_***Don't forget to read my own One-shot of a version of Vampire Knight Episode 15, 'A Different Course of Action' and another one about fourteen year old Yuuki cutting her long hair, in 'A Treasure for a Treasure.' Please comment and Review of what you like of them. And thank you for your patience.**_

_**Please keep an open mind. Give lots of reviews and comment what you like about the chapter of this story and tell me how I can improve this fanfiction.**_

_*******************VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGES BELOW! *******************_

_***I would like to get more reviews with more details. Could you give me any ideas on ***********how to make my fanfic better? I would really appreciate it. ************_

_***I also need some ideas for the episodes 10, 11, and 12. **_

_**Zero (Sorry to his fans) isn't in this fanfic, so I need to come up with ideas to get Yuuki to willfully give her blood to Shizuka. **_

_**If any of you have ideas, please sent them to me and consider them. **_

_**Please keep in mind that Shizuka wants both Kaname and Yuuki's blood. **_

_**Thank you for your cooperation! **_

_**Don't forget to read, comment, review, and recommend my other fanfictions to others, you might just like them as well.**_

_**Please enjoy!**_

_**The Bloody Paths that have become intertwined**_

_**Chapter 1: The Meeting of the Fathers**_

_**1,000 B.C.: Late Jomon Period Japan:**_

It was a warm summer night; the full moon was in the center of the sky, signaling that it is around the time of midnight. A small boy that looked about five years old with short straight brownish black hair and reddish brown eyes wearing a decorative grayish blue medium length sleeved light fabric kimono with dark blue triangular patterns that went just a little lower than the mid-thighs with a royal blue obi and no sandals on his feet was hiding behind a large rock from a large mean looking black wolf that looked a little over a year old that was growling furiously at him and a smaller meeker black wolf pup that look about five months old that was hiding with the small boy.

He was behind a large house made of straw and wood that was bigger than all the other houses in the village. There were about twenty five houses all together. Some of the villagers were fast asleep from their duties during the day, but others were hard at work, guarding the village from intruders like thieves or spies from the other villages, while others were tending the crops, protecting them from crows and other pests that just happen to be sneaking in the night.

It has been this way since anyone in the village can remember. Half of the village will be awake and work during the day, and the other half will be awake and work during the night. However what the half that was awake during the day didn't know is that the half that was awake during the night were not like them at all. Not only that, they drink blood from each other and live longer lives without aging for some periods of time. The night active half of the village…is made up of vampires.

An older muscular boy with messy brown hair a garnet red left eye and an icy blue right eye in a more decorative blackish gray short kimono with blood red sword like slashes designs, no sleeves, and was a little shorter than the younger boy's kimono and no sandals as well that appeared to be thirteen years old came out of the house with an amused smirk. He looked like a bit like the younger boy, only had an evil look about him.

"_You and that mutt of yours afraid of Kage are you little brother?" _he asked. _"Were just minding our own business, when he just growled and barked at us as if he was going to attack us, brother."_ the boy protested. The puppy yapped in agreement. _"You just have no backbone, that's your problem Haruka."_ the older brother said, _"Just the weak link in the chain I guess."_

"_Father said, just because I'm younger than you doesn't make me weak!"_ little Haruka snapped, _"He'll be crossed when he learns that his heir is behaving like a tyrant." "Father's not here, he's still away observing that hunting and gathering trip to get food to those flimsy yet delectable humans."_ his brother said with a delightful smirk on his face, _"Probably fattening them up for us. They made not be very good as allies, but they are good for food, especially the lovely young maidens."_

"_He also said that we're not supposed to drink the humans' blood."_ Haruka said trying to sneak pass Kage with the puppy following close behind him, _"You know what will if we bite them. And if you do bite them, you have to take responsibility, Rido." "Who's going to make me, you and that mutt of yours, or maybe your friends will do it for you?"_ he asked, _"Oops! I forgot you know have any friends. Do you little brother?" "It's not my fault! There aren't many vampire kids my age around here, and the humans who are my age are asleep during the day."_ Haruka protested. _"As if they would get close to you."_ Rido said sharply. Haruka went silent and hanged his head low at that remark. It was a mystery how the two brothers with two different views are related by blood.

Then Kage made a sharp growl and snarl and then barked fiercely, and the puppy ran off with his tail between his legs away from the house. _**"TSUME!"**_ Haruka yelled as he ran off as well. _"Don't get lost, little brother!"_ Rido called out teasingly, not caring if his little brother ran off and gets himself lost. He acted as if it wasn't his problem.

Haruka chased the black wolf cub as fast as his legs could carry him, but he was too fast for him. _**"TSUME, COME BACK!" **_he yelled after the black wolf pup. He chased that little wolf up and down the paths of the village and then he ended up to the edge of the village. Before he knew it, Haruka was passing the rice fields and was near the border of the forest.

_**"TAKE THAT, YOU TYRANT! COME BACK AND FACE A REAL WARRIOR!"**_ said a random child's voice. It was coming from the deep forest. The children of the village weren't supposed to go in there, but apparently a boy ignored this rule.

_**"YOU'RE NO MATCH FOR THE LORD OF THE DAIYA FAMILY!"**_ the voice yelled out. For some reason, that name sounded familiar to Haruka. Then he heard small barking sounds inside the woods, it must be Tsume. Despite his better judgment, Haruka went into the woods.

_**"WHAT'S THAT? YOUR LEVEL E ARMY IS GOING TO DRAIN THE BLOOD OF EVERY FAIR AND PURE MAIDEN IN JAPAN?"**_ the voice said a little louder as he got closer to the source, _**"THINK AGAIN!"**_ Then he came up to a clearing and there in the center was a young boy about Haruka's own age.

He had short straight light golden brown hair and darker brown eyes. He was wearing a dirty plain yellow kimono that was off the upper body and still covered his waist to the upper parts of his thighs and had no sandals. He was holding a wooden sword, a bag fill with wooden arrows, and a bow around his right shoulder. The trees were scarred and there were arrows in some of the trunks of the trees. In one of the tree's branches, was a pure white snowy owl chick about five months old.

_**"AH HA! TRY TO STAB ME FROM BEHIND HUH?"**_ the boy said, he must be playing warrior or something, _**"THAT WAS A BAD MISTAKE!"**_ then he lunged at the trunk of a tree and swung his sword as if he was trying to cut it in half. Haruka hid behind the trunk of a tree and stayed quiet, not sure what to do. Whether to head back, or face this mysterious boy. But he still needed to find his wolf pup.

Then as if on cue, Tsume came running to the boy and licked his right ankle. The boy jumped in surprise and then turned around to face any threat but smiled when he looked down at his feet and saw the small black canine. _"Hey little fella! What are you doing here?"_ the boy asked as he bend down to his knees and petted the pup's head as he wagged his little tail, _"Are you lost? Did you lose your family? Hey Odin, looks like we made a new friend today."_ The little owl chick clumsily flew down to the boy's right shoulder.

Haruka considered going back to the village since he wasn't sure about this boy. He could be from another village. He was told that he should be careful about others from another village; human and vampire. And a human wouldn't be awake at this time of night, so he must be a young vampire. And he should be especially careful about other vampires.

He was about to turn around to head back as he turned towards the direction of the village. But he needed to get Tsume back, so he turned back around. _**"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"**_ the boy, who recently gotten behind when he was thinking of heading back, yelled at him. _**"AAHHHH!"**_ he screamed falling back and landing on his rear.

_"This is a secret place for warriors only, just because you're a vampire of an obvious noble family, doesn't mean you can walk here and join in!"_ the boy said, acting and walking around Haruka like a military leader, _**"DO YOU THINK YOU GOT WHAT IT TAKES TO BE A WARRIOR KID? WELL DO YOU?"**_ _"Um well…I…uh…"_ Haruka started to say as he got up from the ground, wanting to say he was just trying to get his animal guardian. _"Alright, you're in."_ the light hair boy said. And then he held out his right hand to shake his. _"Welcome aboard!"_ he exclaimed.

Haruka was pretty perplexed by this boy; he didn't know how to act around him. _"What's wrong? I won't bite."_ the boy said dumbfounded, _"Much."_ he said under his breath. _"What?"_ Haruka said. _"Nothing."_ the boy answered shaking his head.

Haruka looked at the light haired boy suspiciously. _"So you are a vampire, aren't you?" _he stated. _"Yeah, you caught me."_ he said putting his hands behind his head in a relaxed pose laughing nervously, _"But you're one too as well. And by your aura, a Pureblood right?" "Well…yes I am." _Haruka said looking away shyly.

"_**This boy is weird"**_ Haruka thought, _**"He's a vampire, possibly a Level C, and he talking causally to me, Pureblood. Not that I mind it"**_ Haruka just looked at him awkwardly. _"Oops! Sorry, I've been talking without knowing who are or introducing myself. I'm Hikaru, Hikaru Daiya."_ The boy said. _"Daiya, of the respected Pureblood Daiya clan, that lives in the mountaintop village a hundred miles north of mine?" _Haruka said perplexed. How can this wild, dirty boy be a Pureblood, and shouldn't he be in his family's province, instead in the forbidden forest where people of their class shouldn't be.

"_How come I don't sense your Pureblood aura then?" _Haruka asked extremely confused, _"All I can sense is the aura of a Level C vampire, or possibly a human." "Oh that, It's an ability I had always had." _Hikaru explained, _"I can disguise my aura into what whatever being's aura I feel like. For instance, if I want to pretend to be a Level C vampire or a human, I disguise my aura into that of one. The only way people can tell that I'm really a Pureblood is when my blood is spilled a bit."_

"_That's amazing!" _Haruka explained, _"But why is a Pureblood like you doing out here in the forest at this time of night without supervision?" "Simple, I don't like being confined in the village the whole time, so I sneak out whenever I can."_ Hikaru answered.

"_What about your father?" _he asked. "_He's a good guy and he knows about my sneaking out as well as my mother, but the others who help them raise me don't need to know do they? And the village I'm staying at is near by."_ Hikaru said. _"You're a bit of a rebellious boy aren't you?"_ Haruka stated. _"I prefer to think of myself as free-spirited." _he stated back. Haruka suppressed a small snicker.

Then he remembered his manners, _"Oh sorry! It's nice to meet you; I'm Haruka, Haruka Kuran."_ he said. _"Haruka Kuran of the high and all powerful Kuran family huh? And part of the oldest Pureblood family in vampire history"_ Hikaru said. Then he gave a friendly wave of his right hand. _"Nice to meet you. Mind if I call you 'Haru'?"_ he asked. _"Why would you call me that?" _he asked. _"Well because you look like a 'Haru' to me."_ Hikaru answered back.

"_But why give me a nickname at all? You don't even know me."_ Haruka asked. Hikaru pondered about that question for a bit. "_Well you seem like a good person. Someone who could be a good friend, and when you're good friends with someone, you can call them by a nickname." _he answered, _"I like to be called 'Karu'. 'Hik' also a possibly, but that sounds like I get the hiccups very often."_

Then suddenly Haruka started to slightly chuckle and when he started laughing uncontrollably. _"What?"_ Hikaru asked. _"I have to admit, you're quite an odd boy."_ he answered. _"What's that supposed to mean?"_ he asked in a pout, making an annoyed face. _"I mean you have the guts to talk to a fellow Pureblood as an equal or a normal person and that hilarious little joke you just made, it's so amusing."_ Haruka answered.

"_Me wanting to be your friend is amusing?"_ Hikaru asked almost hurt in a way annoyed way. _"Not that I wouldn't be your friend. I didn't mean it to sound that way._

_It's just that there haven't been many people, human or vampire that was willing to be my friend or just treat as a normal boy because I'm a Pureblood. Except for my father and Tsume"_ he explained.

"_Who Tsume?"_ Hikaru asked. _"My animal guardian, I was looking for him when he ran off."_ Haruka explained. _"You mean this little fella here?"_ he asked holding the little pup and handed to him. _"Yes that's him."_ Haruka said.

Hikaru pondered about Haruka's situation for a minute. _"Maybe they just didn't give you a chance to get to know you." _he stated. _"Anyway, I would be very honored to be your friend."_ Haruka said bowing politely. _"If we're going to be friends, you don't have to be so polite."_ Hikaru said with a chuckle, _"Also, I will call you "Haru" and you'll call me 'Karu' instead of Hikaru okay." "You know what?"_ Haruka asked quizzically with an amused smile. _"What?"_ Hikaru asked puzzled. _"'Haru' and 'Karu', our nicknames rhyme."_ he answered. _"Oh yeah, you're right."_ Hikaru said. And then both boys started laughing.

_"It's good to meet you, fellow warrior and friend."_ Hikaru said, extending his right hand out again. _"Yes it is, friend."_ Haruka said with a very pleased smile on his face as he shook hands him. For the first time, other than Tsume, he finally had someone to call a friend.

"_Here's another power I have; telling if someone is good or bad from the warmth of the touch."_ Hikaru said. _"Really?"_ Haruka said. _"Yep, and I was right that you will be a good friend with your warm as a flame body temperature."_ he explained. _"I hope I meet your expectations as a friend and a warrior." _Haruka said teasingly, nearly bowing before he straightened himself up.

"_You better stop being so formal with me or else I'll cut you down to size." _Hikaru teased with a wink. _"Thanks for the warning."_ He teased back, _"But don't think you be able to cut me with thing." "Watch it!"_ Hikaru snapped with an annoyed glare. But then the two boys laughed heartedly again in the joyousness of their new friendship.

And from that moment on their paths and the paths beyond theirs were bonded and intertwined each other now and forever.

_***Don't forget to read my own One-shot of a version of Vampire Knight Episode 15, 'A Different Course of Action' and another one about Yuuki cutting her long hair, in 'A Treasure for a Treasure.' Please comment and Review of what you like of them. And thank you for your patience.**_

_**Don't forget to read, comment, review, and recommend my other fanfictions to others, you might just like them as well.**_


	2. Chapter 2 Love at First Sight

_***Don't forget to read my own One-shot of a version of Vampire Knight Episode 15, 'A Different Course of Action' and another one about fourteen year old Yuuki cutting her long hair, in 'A Treasure for a Treasure.' Please comment and Review of what you like of them. And thank you for your patience.**_

_**Please keep an open mind. Give lots of reviews and comment what you like about the chapter of this story and tell me how I can improve this fanfiction.**_

_*******************VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGES BELOW! *******************_

_***I would like to get more reviews with more details. Could you give me any ideas on ***********how to make my fanfic better? I would really appreciate it. ************_

_***I also need some ideas for the episodes 10, 11, and 12. **_

_**Zero (Sorry to his fans) isn't in this fanfic, so I need to come up with ideas to get Yuuki to willfully give her blood to Shizuka. **_

_**If any of you have ideas, please sent them to me and consider them. **_

_**Please keep in mind that Shizuka wants both Kaname and Yuuki's blood. **_

_**Thank you for your cooperation! **_

_**Don't forget to read, comment, review, and recommend my other fanfictions to others, you might just like them as well.**_

_**I do not own this anime/manga or this song.**_

_**Please enjoy!**_

_**The Bloody Paths that have become intertwined**_

_**Chapter 2: Love at First Sight:**_

_**Tokyo, Japan 1979, Late Spring:**_

About three thousand years have passed, and both Hikaru and Haruka's friendship grew strong. Hikaru became more of a brother to Haruka more than Rido. They repeated childhoods to their extended young adulthoods many times over the years, but their friendship still remained the same.

Haruka had become a skilled and honorable swordsman and spell caster over the centuries. Hikaru in particular was a master marksman in kyudo or Japanese archery and several Japanese martial arts, he was even called the 'Robin Hood' of the Purebloods. However…he wasn't the most talented with spells, in fact he only master a few levels pass the basics and the spells he did cast were pretty sloppy.

They often spar with each other, Haruka became more open and a bit fun loving during his friendship with Hikaru, he even gained a sense of humor. Hikaru gained some maturity over the years, although Haruka acted more like the older brother.

On this particular day, the two boys were sparring with their control over their major elements in a forest near the edge of the city. Hikaru was jumping right and left around Haruka sending gusts of wind and small twisters his way. Haruka on the other hand, was manipulating pieces of the grounds and various sized rocks over to Hikaru, careful not to directly injured him, but to make him lose his balance, which seemed impossible with him jumping all over the place.

Eventually, Haruka managed to get Hikaru off balance as he was tripped by a large tree branch. Haruka caught him by the foot before he hit the ground and then let go, he was actually faking an attempt to rescue him. _"Looks like I win again Karu."_ Haruka stated with a smile on his face. _"I was just going easy on you Haru, plus the tree root threw me off."_ Hikaru teased. Both boys laugh as Haruka helped Hikaru back up. Then they left for the middle of the city to their individual school dorms with the year old Tsume walking along side them.

Their fathers sent them to different schools for the high school years. Haruka attends a long night School and Hikaru attends a regular public school since he seems more energetic during the day. Haruka had school tonight, so he had to get some sleep before then. Hikaru had the day off from classes, so he was just going to explore the city after a judo club meeting, which he captained.

"_Anyway Haru, have any fiancées chosen for you and your brother yet?"_ Hikaru asked. _"No, but people are starting to suggest Shizuka Hio for Rido." _Haruka answered. _**"WHAT! OF THE CRAZY HIO FAMILY? THE FAMILY THAT HAS A REPUTATION OF GOING CRAZY?"**_ he asked, _"I know Rido can be just be cuckoo as any her ancestors, but why chose a woman with a bad family background?" "Maybe for the blood, perigee, or to prevent her from going crazy while she's still sane."_ Haruka answered. _"That's counting the chickens before they hatch."_ Hikaru said bluntly, _"She seems pretty stable so far. I hope nothing happens to change that."_

"_However, my brother heard about the rumors and is now pretty upset. Not for having a bride chosen for him, but because he has his eyes on another Pureblood lady. A real beauty I understand since he only goes for the best of the best..."_ he said. _"Really which one?"_ Hikaru asked very interested. "_I don't know he didn't tell me or father let."_ Haruka answered.

"_What about you Haru?"_ Hikaru asked teasingly, _"Did you find a girl yet?" "Well…there's this one girl named Katsumi. She seems like a nice girl."_ Haruka said shyly. _"Oh yeah, she's a regular Snow White in a Pureblood princess way, raven hair, red lips, white skin, and all."_ Hikaru teased, putting an arm around Haruka's shoulders, _"She would be perfect for you." "Enough Karu!"_ Haruka said embarrassed taking his arm off.

"_And what about you?"_ He asked to get back at him. _"Well…my father doesn't want me to feel force to choose any girl for political or family matters; he wants me to find true love like he did."_ Hikaru answered with a slightly embarrassed blush on his face, slightly thinking about his deceased mother who died a hundred years ago, _"But I haven't found any particular girl yet." "Well, I'm sure that she'll come along sooner or later."_ Haruka said positively. _"Yeah, you're right."_ he said.

"_Well see you later!"_ he said. _"Okay, goodnight!"_ Hikaru said. _"Or shall I say good day!" "Alright, just stay out of trouble okay."_ Haruka said as he walked back to his dorm to turn in. _"Yeah, yeah, I'll be fine father."_ he said in a pout, _"I'm not chronically five years old anymore."_ With that, he ran off to his judo club meeting.

_**A Few Hours Later:**_

Hikaru had just finished the meeting and now was just exploring whatever random train stop would stop at a place that looked interesting to him. He already explored the most popular teenage hangouts in the area and he ready to call it a day. _"Well it looks like the fun's over. I guess I should head back to the dorm."_ he said after letting out a loud yawn while stretching his arms.

There was just one problem; he wasn't sure where the nearest train station was. _"Okay… what should I do?"_ he asked himself, _"I guess I could find a policeman, a town directory, or maybe a subway, that way I can get out of this hot sun. Not that I mind being out in the sun."_ Then he started walking randomly until he started to go pass a public high school.

Then he heard beautiful piano music (Similar to "This Love" from Blood +). _"What's that?"_ he asked himself as he continued to listen to the pure sounding piano music. It had such a romantic tone to it, something about it was so captivating, and it lifted his spirits.

"_Where's it coming from?"_ Hikaru asked himself. He listened to the enchanting music, and determined the source. It was coming from the school on his right. _"I wonder who's playing it?"_ he said, _"I must find out!"_ Then he climbed over the school wall and ran to the source of the piano music.

He was sneaky about, trying not to get caught by any students or teachers. Occasionally, a team would pass by doing running exercises. At one point, a soccer team with brutish looking boys, came jogging and Hikaru hid in the bushes. Once they passed, Hikaru popped his head out of the bushes. "That was close." he said in relief.

Then he realized that the music was louder than before, meaning it was very close by, right next to him in fact. So that must mean that it is inside this room. He stood up and looked into the room through the window. What or who he saw next, made Hikaru almost take a gallon of oxygen as he inhaled in awe and lost his sense of words.

In that room, playing an elegant black grand piano was a young girl about fifteen years old or so. She had mid-back length curly auburn hair, a bit messy, but with a certain charm, and big round chocolate eyes that seems to shine like starlight. She was wearing the girl uniform; the white dress shirt, with a canary yellow sweater vest with the school emblem over her heart, a pleated olive green mini-skirt, and matching ribbon on the vest.

"_Wow she's the most beautiful girl I have ever seen."_ Hikaru said his face almost as red a tomato. He was just lost in the sight of her extremely rare beauty and even more beautiful music. But he couldn't steer away from that kind, sincere, and pure glaze of that girl's eyes. Then he sensed something, an aura, and not just any aura, the aura of a female Pureblood.

"_I wonder what a Pureblood lady like her is doing here."_ Hikaru asked myself, _"Maybe the same reason me and Haru are attending human schools."_ his mind drifted back into the music, he closed his eyes, put his arms on the window sill, rested his chin on them, and enjoyed the angelic sounds.

When she was finished, she turned her head to the right in Hikaru's direction. He sensed her line of sight and ducked. He normally wouldn't act skittish, but something about that girl made him ill but in a good way. He decided to head back and come back here to see her tomorrow.

_**The Next Day:**_

It was raining hard on this day; Hikaru and Haruka were heading to the school where Hikaru heard the girl play the piano. He really wanted to see her again. Haruka was in his navy blue decorative blazer uniform, with black pants, a red tie, and brown shoes. While Hikaru was wearing a forest green decorative jacket, with a royal blue, tie, light brown pants, and matching shoes. Both of them were holding black umbrellas to protect them from the heavy rain.

_"Karu, why on earth did you drag me out here in the middle of the day in a rain storm just to see a girl?"_ Haruka complained sleepily since he should be in bed_. "I just want to see her again."_ Hikaru answered. _"What makes her so special, you didn't even seem interested in any girl until today."_ he asked even more irritated. _"Well I guess it was her music, or her eyes, since they say that eyes are the windows to the soul, and her eyes had a very kind, pure look to them. I don't know I have never felt this way before."_ Hikaru tried to explain.

"_Well, sounds like she's quite the pureblood."_ Haruka said, _"So, what's her name?" "I don't know I didn't talk to her." _he admitted pouting. _"Who are you and what have you done with Karu?" _Haruka asked ruffling his hair teasingly, _"You're usually so straight to the point and talkative." "Hey! I'm supposed to do the hair ruffling around here!"_ Hikaru exclaimed.

Then the school bells of the school the girl went to chimed. It was time for the students to finished their after school activities and go home. _"This is it. The minute she comes outside this gate, I'm going to talk to her."_ Hikaru said excitedly as he ran up to the right side of the entrance and hid for the right moment.

From that spot, Hikaru saw the girl at her locker and talking to some of her _human _friends. _"Ahh! It's raining! No way, give me a break!"_ one of them complained, _"And I didn't bring an umbrella." "Then why don't you call your boyfriend to bring one?"_ the other one teasingly asked.

"_Oh no! You have got to be kidding me!"_ the pureblood girl exclaimed. _"Huh? Juuri? What about you? Don't you always bring an umbrella with you?"_ one of her friends asked. _"That's weird, you normally don't forget things like that."_ her friend said. _"I overslept this morning, and I ran here without thinking about it."_ she said sulking.

"_You never were much of a morning person."_ Her long-haired friend said, _"Anyway, why don't come under our umbrella?" "Thank you, but I'm going in the opposite direction."_ Juuri said depressed as she walked away to go to her destination.

"_So her name's Juuri is it? This is my chance."_ Hikaru stated confidently as he prepared his umbrella for her. _"Hold on…Juuri? Are talking about that girl with the curly hair?" _Haruka asked shocked. And then Hikaru went to the other of the entrance to make his move. _"Wait a minute, Karu, there's something you should know about that girl."_ Haruka tried to explain, but Hikaru was already in position, _"Oh boy!" _

Juuri walked towards the entrance marching through the puddles. Just when Juuri was about leave the grounds, Hikaru held out his umbrella over her head. She looked over her right and saw him standing there with a nervous look in his eyes, standing stiff in stance. Hikaru never had a girl he was interested in before, so he didn't know how to get a girl interest in him.

For what he was hoping for a thank you, was just a push of her small left hand to move the umbrella away from her head. This shocked Hikaru greatly, he was only trying to be friendly. But he wouldn't give up, he ran after her again. _"Karu get back here, she's not the girl you should be chasing!"_ Haruka yelled in a hushed voice. But Hikaru didn't hear him; his yes were only on Juuri.

Hikaru got hear Juuri and held the umbrella over her head again. She noticed this and pushed back again. Hikaru tried again and again, but it came out as the same result. But he wouldn't let up.

A little further down the street and Juuri had it with this strange boy following her. She stopped in her track causing Hikaru to almost bump into her. _**"WILL YOU STOP FOLLOWING ME? I ALREADY HAVE TO PUT UP WITH ONE STUBBORN ARROGANT JERK I DON'T NEED ANOTHER! AND JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE HANDSOME, DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN WIN ME OVER WITH THE WHOLE LENDING THE UMBRELLA TRICK!"**_ Juuri shouted as she turned around to face him, leaving him dumbfounded blinking his eyes in confusion. That quickly turned into annoyance. _"What's that suppose to mean?"_ he asked. _"Oh great, his temper's getting the best of him again."_ Haruka said sweat dropping.

"_Using the oldest trick in the book to get a girl to like you."_ she said, I **"**_**Does that**__**mean that other boys were after her as well." **_Hikaru thought to himself. _"Whoa, I wasn't trying to do anything slanderous. Plus, I don't know what kind of guys you have been dealing with, but I'm not like them."_ he tried to explain. _"That's right, Karu after tried to flirt with a girl, let alone put the moves on her. He has no experience what so ever."_ Haruka said from afar. _"Actually, those two would make the perfect match since they're so hot tempered."_

"_I just heard…"_ Hikaru tried to say. _"Like I'm going to buy that line. Anyway, thank you but I'll be just fine."_ she said as she walked away. _"No wait a minute…" _Hikaru said, trying to explain. Then he let out a huge groan of defeat and frustration at his temper getting the best of him again and fell backwards into the muddy ground below him. _"I guess she's not as kind and pure as I'd originally thought._" he said. Haruka came up to him to tell him what he was trying to say.

"_This is bad Karu!"_ Haruka said concerned. _"Why?"_ Hikaru asked, not wanting to talk about it right now. _"That was Juuri of the Yamaihisa family."_ He stated. _"That Pureblood family well known for the best female spell casters and as one of the most noble and idealistic Pureblood families in the vampire world? Next to my family and yours? What about her?"_ Hikaru asked.

"_You do know how my brother gets when it comes to competition to something he wants and that he has a girl in mind for his bride?" _he said with more prominence in his tone. _"Yeah, what of it?"_ Hikaru asked impatiently as he got up into a sitting cross legged position. _"She's the one that Rido is wanting for his lover."_ he answered in an infuriated whisper emphasizing the importance of the dire situation. _"Oh…"_ Hikaru stated absentmindedly realizing he was in deep water, or as they said in their world, _'in deep blood'_.

_**Don't forget to read, comment, review, and recommend my other fanfictions to others, you might just like them as well.**_


	3. Chapter 3: A Second Meeting

_***Don't forget to read my own One-shot of a version of Vampire Knight Episode 15, 'A Different Course of Action' and another one about fourteen year old Yuuki cutting her long hair, in 'A Treasure for a Treasure.' Please comment and Review of what you like of them. And thank you for your patience.**_

_**Please keep an open mind. Give lots of reviews and comment what you like about the chapter of this story and tell me how I can improve this fanfiction.**_

_*******************VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGES BELOW! *******************_

_**Don't forget to read, comment, review, and recommend my other fanfictions to others, you might just like them as well.**_

_**Please enjoy!**_

_**The Bloody Paths that have become intertwined**_

_**Chapter 3: A Second Meeting:**_

_**A Month Later:**_

__In the residents of the Kuran mansion, a large crowd of aristocrats and some privileged common vampires and human friends. The Daiya province in the mountains was known to have humans living there, the vampire residents don't go after the blood unless asked and most of their blood comes from the local blood banks donated from the humans themselves.

The grand ballroom was decorated with silk banners hanging along the pillars, balconies, and the large stairway. There were tables of the finest tableware and dishes of extravagant food from far and wide. There were bright candle lights everywhere. The guests were in their best formal clothes, some were in tuxedos and dresses, and others were in fine silk kimonos. They were all on their best behaviors since they were celebrating two young purebloods.

Over the years, Haruka and Hikaru found out they actually have a lot in common including their birthdays. They celebrated their birthdays together for a long time and tonight, they are celebrating their tenth sixteenth birthday party.

Some of their friends from their human schools were there and many available aristocratic ladies and Pureblood princesses were there hoping to win their hands in marriage or become their mistresses. But the boys were more interested in brides and mistresses.

Their fathers Lord Kenshin Kuran and Lord Haruto Daiya were hosting the ball for their sons. Normally the boys weren't interested in these balls. But the senate insists that they attend these events, because their presence is essential to them to find mates and possibly strengthened family bloodlines.

_"Presenting Young Lord Haruka Kuran and Young Lord Hikaru Daiya."_ one of the servants of the Kuran family announced. Both of them appeared on top on the staircase in their finest suits and tuxedos. All of the guests bowed before the young Pureblood princes when they made their entrance.

Both of them descended down the stairs to join the others. Then Hikaru saw a familiar figure in the crowd. Next to another Pureblood girl with brown eyes, long wavy raven hair held back in a black headband and snow white skin, was Juuri with a surprised and embarrassed look on her face and her auburn hair swept up into a messy bun with small white roses circling the base that commented her hair. She had a pale pink ball gown with cap sleeves with gold and diamond jewelry, and pure white high heels that wrapped around her petite ankles. This made her look very beautiful, Hikaru couldn't keep his eyes off her, and she looked like an angel.

He was so focused on her that he wasn't watching where he was going. He slipped on the edge of a step and nearly fell over. Luckily, Haruka caught him by the left wrist. After he recovered his composure, both of the boys just laughed.

_"It's amazing how close those two are, they're just like brothers."_ the raven hair girl said as she straightened the skirt on her amethyst colored one shoulder ball gown, _"Juuri? Are you okay?"_ She was trying to hide her face with her left hand. _"I said some pretty rude things to that light haired boy, Katsumi. I had no idea he was a Pureblood, I didn't sense it."_ she said. _"Oh boy."_ Katsumi stated, _"I hope he didn't take it personally."_

_"Lord Kuran, Lord Daiya. I wish both of you a happy birthday."_ a man with light ash hair said bowing to the two young lords. _"Thank you, Lord Taisho."_ Haruka said politely. Hikaru however, had a suspicious look on his face and just rolled his eyes. He had a feel what this man was trying to do.

_"Sakura."_ the lord said to the red hair young girl in a turquoise off the shoulders ball gown who came up in front of the two boys, _"This is my daughter, it is my hope that one of you would take her into consideration, especially you, Lord Kuran" _ _"Yep, I knew it." _Hikaru said under his breath.

_"Well, thank you."_ Haruka said, feeling a little uncomfortable. _"Now if you please excuse us."_ the father said, then he and his daughter bowed and left to go mingle with the other guests.

_"Why is it that you're more popular with the ladies?"_ Hikaru asked. _"Mmmh, maybe because I like a prince charming, while you act a shameless rebel."_ Haruka answered in a teasing tone. _"I prefer the term 'Free spirited'."_ he stated with his usual smile. _"Just like the wind?"_ Haruka said, knowing Hikaru's favorite saying. _"Yep!"_ he exclaimed.

Both boys were popular with the single ladies, but for different reasons. Haruka, the more popular of the two, was sought after for his family's legacy and strong blood. Hikaru, despite his un-proper Pureblood behavior, was sought for his high tolerance to the sun's light. The founder of his family was given the same gift from his younger sister who had been blessed with this gift and has the ability to pass it to others. And the gift has been passed down to his generation, although not as strong as the founder's sister.

The party preceded the adults into talking and gossiping among the other guests. Every now and again, a couple would introduce their daughter to either Haruka or Hikaru and tried to convince them to take their daughter as their mistress. But Haruka just politely said maybe and so for and Hikaru would give a face that said _'do I have to?'_ and say no thanks.

Rido was also attending the party, his father urged him that he should attend his younger brother's own birthday. The guests were also introducing their daughters to him for a possible mistress. Unlike his brother and his friend, he seemed happy to have so many candidates. The girls were a little uneasy at first, but they were raised not to defy any Purebloods, so they dismiss their nervousness about him. However, there was one girl really wanted, but not as a mistress, but as his bride.

Then he spotted her talking to her friend and a middle-aged looking woman. He had an evil grin on his face. Juuri caught a glimpse of him and immediately looked away with a scared look in her eyes. _"It's that man again."_ she told Katsumi, _"What's he doing here?" "You didn't know? He's the Kuran heir, the older brother of Haruka Kuran." _Katsumi explained, _"It's hard to believe that, based on their personality."_

_"Ah Lady Yamaihisa. I heard you and the Kuran heir are soon to be engaged." _the middle-aged woman said. _"What gave you that idea?"_ Juuri asked upset. _"That's what everyone been saying. And your father seems please that the future head of the purest line of Purebloods wants you as his wife."_ the woman answered, _"I think that would be marvelous, if you marry. Everyone thinks that you two would be an incredible match." _

_"That's not the way I think about this! Hasn't anyone considered how I feel about this arrangement? And what about Shizuka Hio?"_ Juuri snapped. _"Oh please, Lady Yamaihisa! Being the wife of the Kuran head, would bring great prosperity to your own family."_ the woman said.

_"Um…Juuri, he's coming this way."_ Katsumi said nervously. _"I don't want to see him…ever!"_ she said as she stormed off and Katsumi blocked Rido's sight of her as she escaped his eyes. _"Where might the lovely Juuri be?"_ Rido asked Katsumi and the woman with a smirk on his face. _"Going for some air over there."_ Katsumi said, pointing in the opposite direction Juuri was really in. _"Actually she is…"_ the woman tried to said, but Katsumi gave her a look to warn her not to said anything and be quiet. Luckily, he believed it.

Hikaru saw Juuri go on the balcony on the west side, looking upset about something. Maybe he should use this chance to talk to her again. This was his second chance. He could a few deep breathes and took the steps towards the balcony he saw her walk towards.

Juuri was leaning against the rail of the balcony in near tears about possibly having to marry that tyrant. When she felt someone come up behind her. _**"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! I HATE YOU!"**_ she yelled as she turned around to face the person behind her, only to be face with a stunned Hikaru.

**"Oh no! It's him again. He's going to think I don't like him." **Juuri thought to herself. _"Okay…"_ Hikaru said awkwardly as he started to turn around to leave. _"No wait, I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else."_ she said. _"That's good to hear."_ he turned back around with a relieved smile.

_"Anyway, I'm sorry about the other day; I didn't realize that you're a pureblood."_ Juuri said, feeling ashamed. _"I get that all the time. Special powers in all."_ Hikaru said with his signature _'I'm not affected by the evils in this world'_ smile.

_"You see, there's another pureblood that keeps hitting on me and I'm sick of it and now he thinks we're going to be engaged soon."_ she said. _"Let me guess, arrogant, one red eye, and one blue eye?"_ he said with a frown. _"How did you know?"_ she asked astonished. _"My best friend's older brother."_ he answered. _"Haruka Kuran right?"_ she asked. _"Yep!"_ he said.

_"What were doing at my school gates during the middle of the day?"_ she asked. _"I heard your song on the piano and I thought it was amazing. I'm a bit a music lover myself. I was hoping to talk to you and get to know you better."_ he said. _"I see; I apologize again for my unpleasant behavior."_ Juuri said. _"Don't worry about it, Rido gets under everyone's skin, his brother and me especially."_ he added. Juuri smiled at that comment.

"_Also, I go to a day school, and I don't mind being out and about."_ Hikaru said. _"So… you're a day bird aren't you?"_ Juuri asked. _"Yep, I don't mind the sunlight much, after all the one and only Sun Walker is the sister of my predecessor. Plus, our family's crest has a sun in it."_ he said putting his hands behind his neck.

_"Should you be doing that?"_ Juuri asked concerned. _"Doing what?"_ he asked perplexed. _"Being a Pureblood, shouldn't you be in a proper standing position?"_ she answered. _"Oh that…I don't really care for all this prim and proper prince routine junk."_ he answered back, _"one's spirit is like the wind and it can never be controlled by anyone else, that's my motto." "That's very brave and admirable of you. So you really don't care what the aristocrats and other Purebloods think of you?"_ she asked. _"Bingo! You got it Julie!"_ he exclaimed giving a thumbs up.

_"My name's Juuri."_ she said bluntly, her eyes narrowing. _"Oops sorry! Your name almost sounds like Julie."_ Hikaru said. Juuri thought about it for a moment. _"I guess does."_ she said, a small giggle giving away. _"Mind if I called you Jewel?"_ he asked. _"What for?"_ she asked. _"Well, I like to give nicknames to my friends."_ he answered, _"And you look like a jewel, like a diamond or so, because a diamond symbolizes purity and that is worth more than its own beauty, ten times in fact I say. Also, you can call me Karu if you want, my buddy Haru, a.k.a. Haruka calls me that. And please no title." _

Juuri was astonished by his words; no one's ever commented her on her inner beauty before, which is what she always wanted. _"Thank you Lord Dai…Karu."_ she said with a pure genuine smile. _"No problem."_ he said.

_"Master Hikaru, your father wishes to speak to you."_ a butler of the Kuran family informed as he bowed. _"What did I do now?"_ Hikaru asked with a frown. _"Nothing milord, he just needs to speak to you about your upcoming high school education."_ he replied. _"Again, I already repeated high school about nine times already. For repeating childhoods of course."_ Hikaru said slumping his shoulders down. _"Now hurry up, your father's waiting."_ the butler informed. _"Alright."_ he groaned.  
_"Excuse me, my father's calling me. I wonder what's the difference with this high school and the others."_ Hikaru said as he slumped his shoulders and turned towards the ballroom, _"Later Jewel!" "I hope to see you again, Karu."_ Juuri said with a sweet smile on her face.

In a light blue drawing room, Haruto was waiting for his son on a royal purple velvet couch. _"You wanted me father?"_ Hikaru asked as he closed the door behind him. _"Yes, I have been thinking about the next high school and I thinking of sending you to America for the next three years to study."_ Haruto stated. _"What for?"_ Hikaru asked astonished.

_"At the risk of sounding boastful, even through America is a little behind as far as education goes, but it's known as a place where equality reigns, among gender, race, and social class. So there will be idealistic people there. And in this world of the night we live in, the American spirit might be just want we need. For the future of the people of our country." _his father explained.

_"Also, you will also be going to a public school that's a little closer to the equator."_ he added, _"If we're going to have a world for both humans and vampires, a vampire should get adjusted to their own environment. While there, I expect you to do your upmost best there and please try to act a noble and idealistic Prince of the Daiya family." _

"_Yes, father."_ Hikaru said, bowing his head in respect, concern about Juuri and Rido while he's away, _"But I will miss Haru and I'm a little worried about her." "Who are you taking about?"_ his father asked curiously. _"Well I met this girl."_ Hikaru said. _"Well now, has my son finally found a girl who has fancied him?" _his father teased, _"Who might that be?" "Lady Juuri Yamaihisa."_ Hikaru answered with a beet red face.

"_Ah, she's a fine young Pureblood princess. And from a good family too, known for their strong magic spell casting."_ his father said looking pleased, _"She would make a fine bride for you." "That's getting the cart before the horse, don't you think father? I mean me and Jewel just cleared up a misunderstanding when we first met."_ Hikaru stated with embarrassment. _"So... already on a nickname basis now are we?"_ his father teased. Hikaru just grunted in embarrassment.

"_Either way son, you will have to prepare for your transfer soon."_ Haruto informed, returning to a more polite and formal manner. _"Yes, Father."_ Hikaru said, _"By the way, where is this high school I'm going to?" "I believe it's in a city called New Orleans in the state of Louisiana."_ His father answered. _"Ah the 'Big Easy'"_ Hikaru stated, _"Anyway I should probably tell Haru about this, he would want to know. Excuse me Father."_ Then he bowed and left the room.

After a few minutes of searching, he found Haruka and told him the news. _"I see, in New Orleans."_ he stated. _"Don't worry, the sun's doesn't really bother me and we won't be apart forever."_ Hikaru reassured. _"I'm more worry about you, since we haven't been apart from each other no more than three days ever since we met."_ Haruka said with a smirk on his face. _"Don't treat like a kid!"_ Hikaru exclaimed. _"Well I do think of you as a little brother."_ Haruka stated.

The two boys playfully argued and then laughed a bit and Hikaru lightly punched Haruka in the arm. _"I should find Jewel and talk to her about this."_ he said. _"Oh…you made up already and on a nickname basis already?"_ Haruka teased with a playful smirk. _"You sound like my father."_ Hikaru said as he went to find Juuri.

_"Oh my gosh! I forgot about my brother wanting Juuri for his bride. Karu will be on thin ice if he finds out that those two are hitting it off quite well. Karu come back!" _Haruka said. But he was already on his way to see her.

_"I don't believe that Katsumi, giving me the wrong information of where my bride is, I have no idea why my little brother sees in her. Ah…there she is."_ Rido said with an evil smirk on his face. Juuri was still at the balcony, deep in thought about her current predicament and her new friend Karu.

Then a smirk on his face appeared and he started walk towards her. But then Rido saw Hikaru with Juuri and his eyes dangerously narrowed. _"What does Daiya think he's doing to my Juuri?"_ Rido said with a dangerous look in his eyes as he walked towards them. Luckily, someone was there to stop him. _"Ah my son, you must come and meet the Hio's daughter, Shizuka."_ Kenshin said, guiding his son away from where Hikaru and Juuri were.

"_Hey Jewel."_ Hikaru said, _"Oh Karu, you startled me."_ she said as she turned around to face him, _"Is something wrong?" "Well I just learn that I'm going to a school in America."_ he answered. _"How exciting!"_ she said. _"But it will be for the next three years, so I might not come back to Japan for some time."_ he added. _"Oh I see."_ Juuri said with a bit of disappointment in her voice, since such a heart-warming person was going away, especially when such a vile man was pursuing her as his wife.

"_Will it be okay if I write to you as well? I'm definitely planning on coming back." _Hikaru asked. _"Of Course."_ Juuri said with a slight smile. _"When I do come back, I'll probably have a zillion stories to tell everyone."_ Hikaru said with a bright smile. Juuri's smile grew brighter with that comment.

Then all of a sudden there was a horrified scream from the ballroom. _"What was that?"_ Juuri asked feeling scared. _"I'm not sure. We better go see, but stay close just in case."_ Hikaru said. _"Afraid I can't handle myself."_ she teased. _"Just to be safe."_ he protested.

They went inside and saw a crowd in a circle. They parted through the crowd and saw that the girl that was presented to Haruka, Sakura, was lying on the floor almost drained of blood.

"_What happened?"_ Hikaru asked. _"From what I heard, my brother whisked her into one of the side hallways and seduced her into drinking her blood. Luckily, our fathers stopped him in time before she reached critical point. He almost went after a human girl until Sakura bumped into him."_ Haruka explained.

"_Well, there's nothing we can do about it, Lord Rido is a Pureblood and we can't go against him."_ a random man said to his wife. _"She couldn't have refused him, she must have felt honored."_ the wife said. All around the girl, except her father, were talking about it wasn't so bad for a Pureblood, especially the heir of the Kuran family, to drink her blood.

"_**SHE WAS ALMOST KILLED WHY DOESN'T ANYONE OF THESE ARISOTCRATS DO ANYTHING ABOUT HIM?" **_Hikaru asked. _"Probably because my father's on the warpath with him already."_ Haruka answered. _"Good enough!"_ he said.

"_How awful! I hate to think of what the wife of that horrid man, if there were such a woman, would have to deal with."_ Juuri stated her hands trembling, knowing she might have to be that wife. Then she saw Shizuka was in a corner of the room with a shocked look on her face. She was the serious candidate for his bride, so she had more to worry about.

Concerned, Juuri when over to her to comfort her. Hikaru saw this and was curious by her actions. _"I'm surprised there's someone helping her. I thought everyone was afraid to get close to her."_ he said. _"She has been kind to her since she knows that she'll only go insane if people make her think so, or provoke her."_ Haruka explained. _"Hey! That's what I've been thinking!"_ Hikaru exclaimed. _"Great minds think alike."_ Haruka stated.

Hikaru watched Juuri for a good long five minutes and looked back Sakura, who was being carried out of the room to get help, and he became even more concerned about her well-being during his absence in America. _"Haru, will you do me a favor while I'm away?" _Hikaru asked. _"Anything."_ Haruka answered. _"Will you make sure Jewel is safe if Rido still pursues her, after this incident, I don't trust him with her."_ he said. _"I can't guarantee 100% safety, but I'll ask Katsumi to help out and I do promise that I'll do my best."_ Haruka asked. _"Thank you."_ Hikaru said, nodding his head in gratitude.

As soon as the party was over, Hikaru prepared for the west world. Hopefully, the things he will learn in that country will help him improved the ways of his country of his people. And help Juuri, if possible.

_**Don't forget to read, comment, review, and recommend my other fanfictions to others, you might just like them as well.**_


	4. Chapter 4-A Whole New World

_***Don't forget to read my own One-shot of a version of Vampire Knight Episode 15, 'A Different Course of Action' and another one about fourteen year old Yuuki cutting her long hair, in 'A Treasure for a Treasure.' Please comment and Review of what you like of them. And thank you for your patience.**_

_**Please keep an open mind. Give lots of reviews and comment what you like about the chapter of this story and tell me how I can improve this fanfiction.**_

_*********************__**VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGES BELOW!**__** *******************_

_**Don't forget to read, comment, review, and recommend my other fanfictions to others, you might just like them as well.**_

_**Please enjoy!**_

_**The Bloody Paths that have become intertwined**_

_**Chapter**____**: A Whole New World**__**:**_

_**The Day after the Party**__**:**_

Hikaru's father had already made plans for his son's flight to leave in three days time, so Hikaru was in his room packing anything; he thought would be useful in America, which includes all of his clothes, any bare necessities, and some small luxurious items he thought to bring along.

Hikaru was on his bed pondering about what will happen during his stay in the U.S.A. Will America be okay to live in for the time being? Will Juuri be alright? Will Rido do something to her against her will? Will he get engaged to Shizuka or Juuri? Can Haruka handle things while he's gone?

_"Hello, Karu."_ Haruka in a somewhat random Southern American accent, greeting the befuddled and concerned Hikaru. But for once, Hikaru didn't comply. _"Hello, Captain America."_ Haruka said, _**"HEY!"**__ "What? Oh hey, Haru."_ Hikaru finally said.

_"What's wrong? Don't think you can handle being in America, being a multi-culture country and all?"_ Haruka asked concerned. _"No, I'm more concerned about what will happen in Japan while I'm away."_ he answered. _"Still?"_ Haruka exclaimed.

"_Look Karu, I said I'll look after Juuri and I'll update you with what's going on here as much as possible. Just remember the time here and in Japan since you're going to be in a different time zone when you get there. I don't want to lose any sleep because of you calling me in the middle of the day here, just because it's the middle of the night there."_ he said. _"Okay, Okay."_ Hikaru said bluntly.

_"Anyway why do I have to go to another country to go to high school? I have been doing fine in the schools here."_ he said, sitting on his bed pondering about it. _"Perhaps, your father thinks by living on your own in aboard will not only help you learn new things, but also help you mature a bit."_ Haruka analyzed. _"What do you mean by mature?"_ Hikaru asked feeling insulted.

_"Well some people say that you're not exactly Pureblood heir material, and they see you as irresponsible and rude."_ Haruka explained, trying to not upset him further. _"Maybe that's because I want to break away from their expectations and be myself. And I know my responsibilities but I need to let loose once in awhile."_ Hikaru stated. _"True, you don't want to become someone you're not and you need some room to spread your wings, but I guess the best we can hope for is an improvement on your responsible side a bit more."_ Haruka said. _"I feel like it's also to going to improve my independent side." _Hikaru said. _"That too."_ Haruka said.

_"I still can't believe that your brother almost killed that girl. And everyone is acting as if nothing happened."_ Hikaru said. _"Well, the members of my family are descendants of the royal Pureblood family and Father was the King of the Purebloods. And they can't go against us, especially my father and brother."_ Haruka explained.

"_But don't worry, if things get out of hand, then me and my father will take care of Rido. He should know that if he continues to act this way, he might be stripped of his position as future head of the Kuran family."_ he stated. _"Can that happen?"_ Hikaru asked, _"Then wouldn't that mean that you would become the head of the family instead of Rido?"_ Hikaru asked. _"Possibly, but I don't know if I would be a good family head."_ he answered. _"Come on, you are million times a better leader than Rido. But nothing has been decided about that yet. Although, I would prefer if you were the future head."_ Hikaru reassured.

"_Anyway, shouldn't you be packing?"_ Haruka said. _"Yeah, yeah, I'll get to that." _he said. _"I'll help, you can be forgetful sometimes and we don't want you to be without anything you may really need now do we?"_ Haruka teased. _"Oh zip it!"_ Hikaru said embarrassed as he punched him in the arm and started packing for the long four years ahead.

_**Three Days later, at the Tokyo International Airport**__**:**_

__It was finally time for Hikaru to go to America. His father and Haruka and his own father were as well to say the farewells. _"Be careful, over there, don't reveal yourselves to any humans who could turn against you and please try to behave."_ Lord Daiya told his son. _"Okay…"_ Hikaru said under his breath. _"Hikaru…"_ his father said with more force to make sure that his son understands. _"Okay."_ Hikaru said a little louder.

_"Write to me in as much detail as possible about America as soon as you get there."_ Haruka said. _"Sure thing, would that be in Japanese or English?"_ Hikaru joked. _"Very funny." _he said. _"I'll look forward to your accomplishments."_ Lord Kuran stated. _"Yes sir!" _Hikaru said giving a military salute.

Haruka looked over his shoulder and a slightly amused smile appeared on his face. _"Hey Karu, don't look now, but there's someone who comes to see you off."_ he said. Hikaru looked over his shoulder and saw Juuri in her school uniform standing nervous in the middle of the hallway. Immediately, without a second thought, he went over to see her. _"Hikaru get back here, your flight is about to leave."_ his father said. _"I'll be quick!"_ he said as continued walking.

"_Jewel, what are you doing here? I thought you had school today."_ Hikaru asked. _"I wanted to see you off and I'm in between periods now, so I came here as fast as I could. I get back in a moment before the bell if I can."_ she answered.

There was a moment of silence and Juuri was the one to break it. _"I'll really miss you."_ she said. _"Me too."_ Hikaru replied. _"I got this for you."_ she said pulling out a wooden penchant with a sun, a crescent moon, and a star carved on it, _"It will bring you luck."_ she said. _"Thanks!"_ he said.

He tried to put the pendant around his neck, but he couldn't get the clasp attached. _"Here let me help you."_ Juuri said giggling. She walked behind him and connected the clasp to the connecting ring. _"Thanks again!"_ he said chuckling to himself and turning around to face her.

_"Come back soon, alright."_ she said, sad that she just made a good friend and he had to go far away. _"You can bet on it."_ he said. _**"HIKARU DAIYA! GET OVER HERE! YOUR PLANE IS GOING TO LEAVE!"**_ Hikaru's father yelled. _**"COMING!"**_ Hikaru said in a panic.

He was about to run over the terminal, but he tripped and accidently planted a big one on Juuri's lips, much to their embarrassment. The others just stood looking at them in a shocked daze, totally speechless.

The two retreated from that little action as Hikaru tried to look anywhere other than Juuri right now and Juuri just stood there in a stupor. _"Gonna go, sorry, bye!"_ Hikaru stammered as he ran towards the terminal at full speed as humanly possible. _**"HIIKKKAAAARRRRRUUUUUU!"**_ Juuri screamed at the top of her lungs in embarrassment.

But it was too late Hikaru was already on the flight to New Orleans. Hopefully, by the time he got back, those two look back at this little incident and laugh. Which might be, for Juuri sort of enjoyed the warm sensation on her lips.

_**Don't forget to read, comment, review, and recommend my other fanfictions to others, you might just like them as well.**_


End file.
